free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Rage on
|artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |publisher = |seller = |release = July 17, 2013 |album = Rage on |tracks = 3 |price = ¥1200 (Anime Edition) ¥1300 (Regular Edition) ¥1800 (Limited Edition) |length = 1:30 (TV size) 4:22 (Full Version) |episodes = Episode 1 – Episode 12}} Rage on is the opening theme of the Free! anime. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single was released on July 17, 2013. Characters *Makoto Tachibana *Nagisa Hazuki *Haruka Nanase *Rin Matsuoka *Rei Ryugazaki Tracklist Anime Edition #Rage on #Now I am #Rage on Instrumental Regular Edition #Rage on #Now I am #Swamp Limited Edition CD #Rage on #Now I am #Swamp DVD #Rage on (Music Video) #Making of "Rage on" Music Video Lyrics Rage on (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e hansha shiteku machi wo nade miseteta katamuku feintoburū nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki he tsunagatta Jinjō janai kanjō he to sainawareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye "Free" of emotion Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuku ki mo nainda on your mark ato modori deki nai get set hibiku go - English = Rage on, dazzling light Heading for that moment when I will look away swiftly Showing a distorted view of the street that it reflects Leaning to one side, the faint blue As I reach out, my hand Is connected to a view I’ve never seen before An abnormal whirlpool Tormented by feelings of inferiority, the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees The season I was yearning for, lamenting without even saying goodbye bring down myself Rage on, dazzling light Heading for that moment when I will look away swiftly the sun is blazing on my armor I don’t have time to look back on your mark, it’s too late to turn back “get set” resonates, go }} |-| Rage on (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Days confusion ever free come through my heart me wo somukeru isshun e hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta katamuku feintoburū tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa jiyū e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want motometa mono wa nanda? find delight in this silent sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku tori o oikake nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda? find delight in this siren tsunagareba so what a curious thing tarinai kotoba o umeru dake de are we all alone? “nothing" is this where we end? we’ll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break... Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuki himawanain da on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go - English= Days of ever free confusions come through my heart until the moment I look away from them The town reflected in a distorted way inclined toward the faint blue The rainbow I saw past the detour was connected toward freedom A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way I want it The momentary shots of fake scenes Will they be watered down? That blinded past, What was it for me? They took it away Without letting me even say goodbye Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my flavor I’m lost with nowhere else to be What I want, what was it I was after? To find delight in this silence Flying toward the future I’m searching for Chasing after the birds The hand I outstretched connected To a scenery I’ve never seen before A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way you want it Your anxious eyes chose down the blur point On your bended knees The seasons I yearned for grieved Without even saying goodbye And brought me down Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my zealot Better than nothing else I can be What I want, what was the zero I had in my hands? To find delight in this siren What a curious thing it’d be if we connected We’d only be filling the missing words Are we all alone? “Nothing" Is this where we end? We’ll just go for a glory dazed Days of ever free confusions Come through my heart With my rage lost Can I break from here? Break… Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my armor I don’t have time to turn around On your mark, there’s no turning back Get set, resound, go!Rage on English Translation by Comet Cloud }} |-| Now I am= - Romaji= A girl came running over to me put the stones that she found, in my hand when I woke up the clock showed me that I was left behind with a sip of coffee she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for kimi no gen ei wa mada susume nakute couldn’t take another step forward I know, I was pathetic if this breeze is Lord’s blessing how would I reflect did I have a dazzling smile when I was a child now I am seeing too many things she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for kimi no gen ei wa mada susume nakute couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic jewel, kizu tsuku koto de miga karete jewel all different just like us so bright in one’s heart the stone on the sidewalk will flourish its shine just want you to know I had seen upon in spite that I hurt you, my jewel now I am focused launched on, hunt for boku no koe ga mou todoka nakute couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic I know, I was pathetic'Now I am' & Swamp Romaji, Kanji and English Translation from JpopTime - English= A girl came running over to me put the stones that she found, in my hand when I woke up the clock showed me that I was left behind with a sip of coffee she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for your illusion still can’t move on, couldn’t take another step forward I know, I was pathetic if this breeze is Lord’s blessing how would I reflect did I have a dazzling smile when I was a child now I am seeing too many things she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for your illusion still can’t move on, couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic jewel, by getting hurt, it is polished jewel all different just like us so bright in one’s heart the stone on the sidewalk will flourish its shine just want you to know I had seen upon in spite that I hurt you, my jewel now I am focused launched on, hunt for... my voice can no longer reach you, couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic I know, I was pathetic }} |-| Swamp= - Romaji= I’m tired of trying like carved my name on the wall sabi tsuita chain of chronic grief sakki made no gizen on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase kiza mareta about 4 meters monouge na vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know kurai ano yoru ni why you wanted to see afureta jitai can’t fall in a rut afraid of being blamed for daring deed made a negative blank statement moe tsukita hai no youna kie saru kioku on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase kiza mareta about 4 meters monouge na vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know kurai ano yoru ni why you wanted to see afureta jitai can’t fall in a rut kataku tozasu tobira hira ite and caught in lazy flash just caught in hazy flash kira wareta kono yoru ni muki shitsu na oto ga hibiku don’t you know why you wanted to see magire teru hikari no mure vanished amid in the crowd just 0 meter monouge na kao wo sutete don’t you know why wanted to see me ima sugu ni kata wo tsukero can’t fall in a rut - English= I’m tired of trying like carved my name on the wall a rusty chain of chronic grief a moment ago, I was still acting hypocritically on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase carved, about 4 meters listlessly, vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know, on that dark night why you wanted to see, the situation has gotten out of hand can’t fall in a rut afraid of being blamed for daring deed made a negative blank statement like the ashes of a fire that has burned out the memories are fading away on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase carved, about 4 meters listlessly, vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know, on that dark night why you wanted to see, the situation has gotten out of hand can’t fall in a rut open the door that is firmly closed and caught in lazy flash just caught in hazy flash on this night when I am loathed mechanical sounds are resonating don’t you know why you wanted to see blending into the group of light rays vanished amid in the crowd just 0 meter discarding this listless expression don’t you know why wanted to see me let’s straighten things out right now can’t fall in a rut }} Videos Rage on (Single) = |-| Rage on (TV Version) = |-| Now I am = |-| Swamp = References Navigation de:Rage on Category:Music Category:Opening Themes Category:Product